Inuyasha Rhymes, For You
by Kagome-chan5
Summary: Common Rhymes and songs made to fit Inuyasha. We know its cliche, but hey we did it anyways. Im sure you'll enjoy it. Read and Review
1. Miroku meets Rhymes

A/N: Hi, Sango-chan8 and Kagome-chan5 have come together to try to bring you a few laughs! We spent a few hours changing everyone's favorite nursery rhymes and other well known childern song's into Inuyasha Songs!  
  
Okay we know what your thinking  
  
CLICHE!  
  
Well maybe, but read and review anyways ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha Rhymes, For you"  
  
'Miroku meets rhymes'  
  
By: Kagome-chan5   
  
and Sango-chan8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Song that Never ends'  
  
"Grope that Never ends"  
  
This is the grope that never ends,  
  
yes, he goes on and on my friends,  
  
one day he started groping her,  
  
and that made her real mad,  
  
So get close and personal with Hiraikotsu,  
  
just because,  
  
This is the grope that never ends,  
  
yes, he goes on and on my friends,  
  
one day he groped our Kagome,  
  
and that made Inu mad,  
  
and he'll continue clawing him forever,  
  
just because,  
  
This is the grope that never ends,  
  
yes, it goes on and on my friends,  
  
one day he groped Inuyasha,  
  
not knowing who it was,  
  
Now he'll be six feet under ground forever,  
  
just because,  
  
this is the grope that finally ends,  
  
he made a big mistake my friends,  
  
da da da DA DA DA DA DA  
  
da da da da da da  
  
da da da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
THE END  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^   
  
'Old Mc Donald'  
  
"Old Mc Hentai"  
  
Old Mc Hentai,  
  
had a farm,  
  
e i e i o.  
  
And on this farm,  
  
there was a Sango,  
  
e i e i o.  
  
With a grope grope here,  
  
and a smack smack there,  
  
here a grope,  
  
there a smack,  
  
everywhere a grope,smack.  
  
Old Mc Hentai,  
  
had a farm,  
  
e i e i o.  
  
And on this farm,  
  
there was a Kagome,  
  
e i e i o.  
  
With a grope grope here,  
  
and a claw claw there,  
  
here a grope,   
  
there a claw,  
  
everywhere a grope, claw.  
  
Old Mc Hentai,  
  
had a farm,  
  
e i e i o.  
  
And now this song,  
  
comes to an end,  
  
'cuz Old Mc Hentai's dead.  
  
e...i...e.....i....ooooo  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thats all for Miroku, next chapter will be up very soon.  
  
Please  
  
Review  
  
DONT  
  
FORGET  
  
REVIEW  
  
(and please dont flame because we know its cliche but we are doing it anyway, thank you.)  
  
~Kagome-chan5  
  
~Sango-chan8~ 


	2. Inuyasha's Corner

A/N: GUESS WHO! Thats right Kagome and Sango are back with the next chapter of this fic! We received FOUR reviews YAY! At last count we have a total of 13 or 14 songs to get for you!  
  
Please dont forget to review  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha Rhymes, For you"  
  
'Inuyasha's Corner'  
  
By: Sango-chan8  
  
and Kagome-chan5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sung to the theme of 'Under the Sea' From The Little Mermaid.  
  
Changed to "Sealed to a Tree" From Kagome and Sango's Over-worked minds  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The time periods always better,  
  
On the other side of the well,  
  
You think about going home,  
  
But Inu says thats a big mistake,  
  
Just look at the time around you,  
  
right here in Fedual Japan,  
  
Kaede says not to release Inu,  
  
but what she thi-inking,  
  
pinned to a tree,  
  
pinned to a tree,  
  
its so much better,  
  
when I get sa-at,  
  
take it from me!  
  
Up on the tree I slept all day,  
  
in the sun and in the rain,  
  
it really sucked,  
  
being stu-uck,  
  
pinned to a tree!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sung to the Lyrics of 'Baa Baa Black Sheep'  
  
Changed to 'Bark Bark Inuyasha'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bark Bark Inuyasha,  
  
Have you any shards?  
  
No Kaede, No Kaede,  
  
Kikyou stole them all.  
  
She gave them all to Naraku,  
  
who used them for himself,  
  
He revived the Shichinintai,  
  
which made a living hell.  
  
Bark Bark Inuyasha,  
  
have you any shards?  
  
No Kaede, No Kaede,  
  
Kikyou stole them all.  
  
A/N: Thats all the ones we wrote about Inuyasha! The next chapter are ones about Kagome. I know we don't have many, but if anyone has any ideas for songs, preferably well-known songs, we give it a shot! If you want a song that isnt as well known, type the lyrics or atleast the song name and artist in your review!  
  
Dont  
  
Forget  
  
To  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
~Kagome-chan5  
  
~Sango-chan8~ 


	3. Kagome's Coffee Shop

A/N: Took a little while didn't it, oh well. Well here's the ones of everyone's favorite little priestess. KAGOME

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha Rhymes, For you"  
  
'Kagome's Coffee Shop'  
  
By: Sango-chan8  
  
and Kagome-chan5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sung to the theme of "Gilligans Island"

Changed to 'Miko's Island'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale.

A tale of a Miko's trip,

That started with a big fat cat,

Inside the tiny well.

The Miko was lost and scared,

The Hanyou brave and sure.

The Miko wasn't planning on,

A 3 day tour,

3 day tour.

The Hanyou started getting rough,

The Shikon Jewel was tossed,

If not for the word 'osuwari',

The Miko would be lost,

The Miko would be lost.

The group set out on a mission,

To collect the Shikon Shards,

With Kagome,

The Hanyou too,

The Taijiya and her cat,

The Shikon no Tama

The Kitsune and Miroku

Here in Feudal Japan!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sung to the song 'Mary had a Little Lamb'

Changed to Kagome had a Little Pup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome she had a pup,

Had a pup, had a pup.

Kagome she had a pup,

With ears as white as snow.

He followed her to school one day,

School one day, school one day.

He followed her to school one day,

And she told him to sit.

All the students laughed at him,

Laughed at him, laughed at him.

All the students laughed at him,

And the girls tweaked his ears.

A/N: Well that's all for Kagome. Lets see next time it should be…well we did Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome..so how about SANGO!

NEXT TIME

SANGO!

~Kagome-chan5

~Sango-chan8~


	4. Hiraikotsu

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I hardly get to update and this is the last fic I update.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha Rhymes, For you"  
  
'Hiraikotsu'  
  
By: Sango-chan8  
  
and Kagome-chan5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sung to the "Gold Fish Jingle" tune

Changed to "Taijiya Jingle"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here's our jingle for Sango,

Yes, the one and only Sango.

She looks real cute in her taijiya,

Suit until Hiraikotsu chops your head off.

You know Miroku's baked and not friends,

'Cuz he tried what he always does try.

Then ~smack~

And he smiles back at Sango.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sung to "Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo"

Title not changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo,

Catch a fire-cat by her toe,

If She growls best let her go,

Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well that's all for this chapter. One for Sango and one for Kirara, that's fair right lol.

Next chapter will b Random ones.

Including: A song about Hojou and Kouga, and the Shikon no Tama, and one song about Kikyou.

The chapter after that will be the last unless Sango and I get together this weekend and write more. The last chapter will have 2 songs about the group.

LOOK FORWARD TO IT

PS: TODAY IS KAGOME'S BIRTHDAY SO GIVE HER THE PRESENT OF REVIEWS!


End file.
